The Todeengel or A Valentines Day To Remember
by gundam06serenity
Summary: REPOSTED & REVISED! it's almost valntines day, Duo's boyfriend dumped him the week before, so, in an effort to cheer him up, Crimson, Quatre & Wufei take him shopping. they all see certain special someones while out...
1. Chapter one

A Valentines Day to remember:  
  
Hello!!! Hehehehehe, I have WAY too many fics on the go at the moment, none of which are ANYWHERE near completion (well, technically I've finished drafting some of them, I just haven't gotten round to typing them up yet......() welllll, anyway, seeing as it is valentines day coming up an all, I thought I'd attempt an CYOA fic, (choose your own adventure fic) with u as one of the main characters! Yay! Hehehehehe.  
  
Hikari 06Serenity: don't mind her, she's had a bit too much sugar this evening....  
  
Yami Mabu: yep, we tried to stop her from writing, but she just HAD to threaten us....mumble.... mumble, stupid, baka author, mumble....mumble....  
  
Gundam06serenity:.....o0??? Who said you two could come out?!  
  
Hikari 06serenity & Yami Mabu: erm.....you did, don't ya remember? Hehehehehe  
  
Gundam06serenity: Hn....no...oh well! Hehehe, hey, how come she gets to be the Hikari and she gets to be the Yami?! What left for me?!!!!  
  
Hikari 06serenity & Yami Mabu: (sweat drops) erm, you get to be the ambiguous one! The one who stops us from killing each other!  
  
Gundam06serenity: yay! Ok! Hehehe, you guys probably think I've lost it by now, ne? Yami Mabu and Hikari 06serenity are not fanfic authors, they're my new muses! Yay! They're here to try and make sure I actually finish a fic sometime this year! (pouts) the chibi pilots started threatening to confiscate my computer AND let sugar-high chibi Duo loose in my room again....the meanies! (Author starts muttering and goes off in a corner to sulk)  
  
Hikari 06serenity: ok then.... Hehehe, gundam06serenity does not own any gundam characters, if she did, I doubt that they would frequently attack her....Hehehe...and if you haven't guessed, she's been watching and reading a little TOO MUCH Yu-Gi-Oh recently.....  
  
Yami Mabu: stupid, baka, suck-up Hikari! Review this fic and many others or I WILL HURT YOU!  
  
Hikari 06serenity: (holding hand over Yami's mouth) Hehehe, just ignore her, she's a bit..... Socially challenged.....she doesn't mean it....yuck!  
  
Yami Mabu: (smirking ((she just licked the Hikari's hand to get her to let go)) ) actually, I do mean it. Same fate will meet all flamers!  
  
Gundam06serenity: huh? You guys are still talking?! I doubt anyone is still reading this by now!  
  
Yami Mabu : BAKA! You are the author, you are meant to be typing the fic, not us!  
  
Gundam06serenity: oh yea! (beaming) pocky and chibi plushies for all reviewers! Ah, yea, and before I forget, if anyone knows, how do you get a beta reader? Oh well, on with the fic!!  
  
() = your character notes  
  
(()) = author notes  
  
= thoughts  
  
Gundam06serenity: RIGHT! This story was deleated from ff.net cause some bastard reported it. now, cause of them, it's been changed a bit—it's only one story line now, and you are nnot the main character  
  
Yami Mabu: why the hell not?!  
  
Gundam 06serenity: because I don't want to be banned from ff.net, and I've already had two warnings (for this fic and gndam wing neverending...the bastards)  
  
Yami Mabu: oh..good excuse.......  
  
06serenity: well, If you want to see the original fic with you being the main character, It's posted on my account on mediaminer.org, along with the originals of Lady Shi, Gundam Wing Never Ending and all of gundam06serenity's other CYOA fics. It's under the same user name.  
  
Gundam06serenity: PLEASE REVIEEW!  
  
"hahahahaha!"  
  
"humph, baka!"  
  
"Aww, Wu, ya know ya love me really, right Q, Crimson?"  
  
"hehehehehe"  
  
Hey, my names Crimson Noir. Both me and my friend Duo have this bad habit of talking to ourselves, so bear with me, ok?  
  
As ya probably know, my names Crimson( I also have a habit of repeating myself.....oh well, you'll get used to it, I have). I'm fourteen years old, and have been for almost a month now. It's February now. A friend of mine managed to 'convince' me and my other friends to go out shopping today, a week before Valentines Day.  
  
"INJUSTICE!!!! MAXWELL!!!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! SHINIGAMI STRIKES AGAIN!"  
  
That's two of them now. I guess I might as well re-introduce you to the gang. The Todeengel. And before you ask, Duo came up with the name, not me. It means Deaths Angels in German, I think. Well, that's what he said, anyway.  
  
There are four of us in the Todeengle. Quatre Raberba Winner, Chang Wufei, Duo Maxwell and of course, me, CrimsonOne of the most unlikely groups of friends you're likely to find around here.  
  
Duo Maxwell. We've been friends since I was about four, he five. He's a bit.....different. He likes to call himself 'Shinigami' for some reason. To tell you the truth, we don't know that much about his past. But we do know some stuff about him. Duo has a long, mid-thigh length chestnut, black and silver braid, and wide violet-indigo eyes, which, I might add, are always outlined in black. You could say Duo is a self proclaimed Goth. Well, one of THE only two self-proclaimed Goth in the area actually, and one of the only guys that I know who openly admits that he is bi.  
  
He's a bit of a prankster. And is very loud. And is ALWAYS hungry. I swear that boys a bottomless pit! Duo's fifteen now, a year older than me. It was his idea that the four of us go on this little shopping exertion today, although I think he's still a bit down over breaking up with his boyfriend, Marik,(that bastard! I never liked him anyway....so what if he was sexy and drop dead gorgeous! And his eyes.....what was my point again? Oh yea, he had no right to treat Duo that way!) Last week. He's trying not to let it show, though.  
  
Today he's wearing his usual attire: long sleeved black top with a black, white, red and violet interpretation of the grim reaper on the front, the tarot card of death on the back, and the hour glasses of time along the sleeves. He's also wearing black leather low-sling trousers, blood red and silver studded doc martins and a deep indigo and silver belt slung loosely around his waist. As always, he's wearing his silver cross, rings, bangles, his right ear is covered in silver studs and hoops, and his lower lip has its customary silver and amethyst hoop through it. Of course, Duo would simply not be Duo without the ebony black makeup and full-length black leather matrix trench coat.  
  
Duo's our groups one and only prankster/ self-appointed leader/ goof ball. Although he and Wu-man are always arguing, Duo is actually a really cool, serious, loyal guy. He's always there for his friends, no matter what.  
  
Chang Wufei. Wu-man was the next to join out little group. He moved here from China when he was about seven, eight years old. Even when he was a kid, 'Fei was a justice-driven, Onna-hating egotistical prick at times. I swear, in a previous life, that guy must have been an emperor or something! He acts stuck up enough to have been! To start with, when he first moved here, he refused to talk to anyone, not even the teachers in English, unless it was to insult them, but most of the time that was still in Chinese of Japanese. He said it was because there was no one intelligent enough, honourable enough, or justified in our humble little school for him to converse with. After about six weeks of this, most of the class gave up on him, but not Duo. It took him almost a year, but they finally became friends. With me, on the other hand, it took only about an hour after Duo introduced us before we became friends.  
  
You see, Wufei didn't like nor respect women much back then, he still doesn't now, really, he just tolerates them. Anyway, back to the point. When we first met, he decided to insult me and my ancestors in his native dialect, Mandarin Chinese, thinking that I wouldn't understand him. Lets just say he was more than a little surprised at my response, and even more so when I managed to beat him in a martial arts fight.  
  
Wu-man is sorta the book-work/ scholar/ self-appointed speaker for the group. He'd be a real bof if he wasn't so good at martial arts and stuff. Ever the traditionalist, today Wufei is also wearing his customary outfit: a dark royal blue tank top, white (floofy, as Duo likes to call them) trousers, a black belt, and a traditional white Chinese dress suite jacket thingy. Also, Duo had managed to convince him to wear a black leather jacket over the top. He had his ebony black hair tightly pulled back, and, as usual, wore absolutely no makeup, stating that it was only for onnas and weaklings like Maxwell.  
  
He may be a bit stuck up and all, but Wufei is a pretty nice guy. He, too, is bi, but, unlike Duo, doesn't flaunt it at every opportunity he gets.  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner, the last member of our little group. Quatre's family only moved here a few years back, when Quatre was just turning twelve, three years ago. To start with, everyone ether ignored or bullied Quatre, because his family is so rich. Also, it didn't help that he had twenty-nine sisters and had never been to a public secondary school before.  
  
Poor Q. he was so shy and quiet. Then he met Duo, Wufei and me, well, you. You and Wu-man saved his butt from a load of bullies, and Duo helped get his stuff back for him. Since then, you guys have been good friends.  
  
Quatre has short blond hair and wide, innocent aquamarine eyes. Besides the fact that Q is a model student, he doesn't really fit into a category. Today he's decided to wear pale cream jeans, a powder blue peasant top and a short turquoise jacket. Duo managed to persuade him to also wear clear lip-gloss and pale blue eye shadow (much to his disappointment, Quatre would not wear black).  
  
Oh yea, and how could I leave the most important member out? Me. I'm Crimson Noir, and I'm fourteen years old. I have long, straight black and silver streaked hair, and wide, icy grey eyes. Duo's sort of converted me. I've been a got for almost two years now. Today I'm wearing a tight black and purple grim reaper top, similar to Duo's, a short black and white tartan skirt, black fishnet tights, black and silver studded doc martins, a black and silver belt, and, of course, purple lipstick. I'm also wearing numerous silver crosses, bangles, rings and earrings, oh yea, and also have my tongue pierced. Me and Duo had ours done at the same time. He got his lip done, I got my tongue done.  
  
Well, that's us, the Todeengel basically. If ya want to know the actually story, what ya waiting for! It's on the next page!!!!  
  
I meant to make it longer but I kinda ran outta time! What do ya think? Please review! Thanx! 


	2. CH 2

A Valentines Day To Remember:  
  
Fanfic.net responces:  
  
Gundam06serenity: Hello!!!! Hehehe, I'm back!  
  
Yami Mabu: ??? Huh? I didn't realise that you'd gone anywhere? Did you?  
  
Hikari 06Serenity: nope.  
  
Gundam06serenity: humph! You guys are nice aren't you! (Author starts muttering to herself again, goes off to sulk in her room)  
  
Hikari 06Serenity & Yami Mabu: (sweat drops)  
  
Hikari 06Serenity: ok then. Well, while she's off sulking, I might as well get on with it. Thank you NekoChii!!!!!! Plushie Duo and pocky for you! Hehehe.....  
  
Yami Mabu: ok then....... I guess I don't get to kill NekoChii 'cause she reviewed......so not fair......  
  
Gundam06serenity: ok then! On with the fic before I forget!  
  
Hikari 06Serenity: hey, I thought you were sulking?!  
  
Gundam06Serenity: I was! (Beaming....looking a little too....happy and....hyper) I just found out where you hid my Pepsi and pocky! Hehehehehe, yay! Sugar! (Whizzing round the room manically)  
  
Yami Mabu: you had to ask, didn't you?!  
  
Hikari 06Serenity & Yami Mabu: o0  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
"So, what do you guys wanna do?" I ask causally, as the guys and I walk towards Cascades, the local shopping centre. Wufei had finally stopped trying to strangle Duo with his own braid, Duo had finally stopped teasing him, and both Quatre and I had finally managed to stop laughing at them.  
  
"I wanna go to GAME!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Well, I would like to go to Virgin megastores, if you guys wouldn't mind." Quatre suggested  
  
"Ottakers!" both Wufeiand I said at the same time.  
  
"I am NOT going to some baka game shop with Maxwell!" Wufei stated, crossing his arms.  
  
"Humph! There is absolutely nothing wrong with GAME! Who wants to go to some stupid bookstore anyway!" Duo grumbled indignantly.  
  
Seeing that those two were about to start another argument, and it was only 9am, I decided to intervene.  
  
"Ok, calm down! Why don't we compromise, ne? Why don't we split up for an hour or two? How about we meet in Costa at about 11am for coffee or something, ne?" I suggest, eyes pleading with Duo to agree with me (for once in his damned life).  
  
"Fine by me" Wufei agreed, uncrossing his arms, smiling slightly.  
  
"And me. Two hours should give me plenty of time." Quatre smiled.  
  
"Yea, sure, gang up on me why don't ya! I don't see why we cant just go to burger king....." Duo mumbled grumpily. All three of you glare at him.  
  
"Fine, fine! Costa it is! Sheesh, don't kill a guy for making a suggestion! Fine, see ya guys in two hours!" Duo called back, bouncing off to find his beloved game shop((game is a computer, playstation, PS2, gamecube, Xbox, etc shop))  
  
"I will be in one of the music shops if you need me. See you at eleven Crimson, Wufei!" Quatre smiled, before turning to leave.  
  
As Quatre turned to leave, both Wufei and I turn to head to my favourite bookshop, Ottakers.  
  
Hikari 06Serenity: Hehehe, gundam06serenity has had a little too much sugar for one evening.....so, instead of the nice long chapter she had planned, we've gotta leave it here for the moment......sos.....  
  
Yami Mabu: Review....or else I WILL hurt you this time!  
  
Hikari 06Serenity: Hehehe, I think she's serious this time.....please review!  
  
Gundam06serenity: please, all those who think the new, revised version of a valentines day to remember sucks please raise their hands? Everyone? I thought so! Blame ff.net, not me! 


	3. Ch3

A Valentines Day to Remember Chapter Three:  
  
Gundam06serenity: hello!!!! Hehehe, I'm back!!!!!  
  
Yami Mabu: Hn. How come your STILL writing this crap fic AFTER the sappiest day of the year?!  
  
Hikari 06Serenity: hey, I don't think Valentines Day is sappy at all! Its romantic and sweet and-and kawaii!  
  
Yami Mabu: grumble grumble you're only saying that 'cause you got so many Valentines Day cards.....bitch  
  
Hikari 06Serenity: Someone jealous, Yami? Tehehe!  
  
Gundam06serenity: hello?! Anyone actually REMEMBER that I AM the author here?!  
  
Hikari 06Serenity & Yami Mabu (both glaring/ looking at her in mild confusion: why aren't you in school?!  
  
Gundam06serenity: HALF TERM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SUGAR, INTERNET, ANIME!!!!!!! WAHOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hikari 06Serenity: -- great......just great.....ladies and gentlemen, we have a sugar high author today......  
  
Yami Mabu: Ooooo, pocky!!!!!! (Starts hugging pocky and acting WAY too happy)  
  
Hikari 06Serenity: o0?????? (Sweat drops) great......apparently she doesn't want to threaten the readers today...... please read and review.....and save me!  
  
Chapter Three: Quatre  
  
After the group had split up, Quatre, being Quatre, had headed straight over to the nearest music/ CD store.  
  
Quatre spent almost an hour just walking around the store, checking out all the different sections, selecting some CDs, and picking up the music he had ordered about two weeks earlier.  
  
Sigh poor Duo. It must be hard for him, him just having broken up with his boyfriend days before Valentines Day..... I wish I could find someone before Valentines Day too......Quatre though, mentally sighing.  
  
Oh well. While I'm here I might as well get the others some presents for Valentines Day.....hum, I wonder what sort of music they would like? Oo, I know, I'll get Duo another one of these, and I'll get one of these, and I'll get Wufei one of.....  
  
Quatre was thinking, not really focusing on what he was doing, or where he was going, until......  
  
Crash!!!  
  
"Owie!!! I am so sorry! I didn't realise anyone was there! I wasn't looking where I was going! I am SO sorry I....." Quatre began babbling, picking himself off of the floor, hurriedly trying to pick up all of the stuff that he had dropped, blushing madly. Then, he caught sight of the person (or god, in his opinion) that he had bumped into.  
  
A tall, extremely hansom, tall, Leith teen. He looked to be about seventeen, eighteen years of age. He had strangely styled brown hair, and, from what Quatre could see, one vivid forest green eye.  
  
"That's ok little one. Linken Park? I wouldn't think you were a fan of theirs." Said nameless god said, standing up and passing several CDs to Quatre.  
  
"O I-I'm not, really. I like some of there stuff. I was getting the album for a friend of mine.... I-I'm sorry for bumping into you....?" Quatre replied quietly, looking down, blushing even more then before.  
  
"I'm Trowa. You are?"  
  
"I-I'm Quatre."  
  
"It was nice bumping into you Quatre. Maybe I'll see you again sometime. Bye" Trowa smiled slightly, quickly striding out of the shop, down the main high street.  
  
"Good bye....Trowa....." Quatre waved slightly, staring after Trowa, till he was out of sight.  
  
Gundam06Serenity: sugar, sugar, I love sugar! Hehehe, Pepsi, Pepsi, chocolate Pepsi!!!! Tehehehe!!!!!  
  
Yami Mabu: pocky!!!!!!!! Pocky pocky!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pocky is goood, very gooooood! Hehehe!!!!!  
  
Hikari 06Serenity: -- (sweat drops) she's been trying t o write this one chapter for almost TWO HOURS!!!!! Please, review!!!!! Save me....... 


End file.
